ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heathcliff (2018 film)/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Heathcliff Logos Film Pet Grooming Roadway * (The car drove by and comes out here's Dennis McLeach and his buddies) * Dennis McLeach: * * * * *Don: Moron alert. *Harold: (Snickering) *Dennis McLeach: (Glairs at him) *Harold: What? It's kinda funny Roof of Building Outside of Dennis' Bar * * *Don: *Harlod: (Takes a bite of porkchop sandwich) That's right. Don't even mention it. (Burps) *Don: Ew. Don't ever burp in front of anyone's face *Bradley: You didn't see the funniest thing *Don, Bradley, Matt, Harlod, Lucas, Louis and Lance: (Laughing) *Dennis McLeach: Stop it. Alley Outside of Alley Roadway Tree Alley *Lucas: Look. Those paw prints. It must be the cat's feet *Louis: There's a cat that left footprints. *Dennis McLeach: Guys. Those cats make me sneeze. *Matt: Boss. If You were allergic to cats you should take the allergy medicine. *Lance: This way. *Dennis, Harlod, Don, Lance, Matt, Lucas and Bradley follow footprints. Sidewalk * * * * * * * Iggy's House Outside of Fishfood * * * * *Heathcliff: (Shows Sonja his collar on his neck) It's my collar. Iggy put it on me. * * *Heathcliff: Sometimes I fall off the roof * * *(Lonely Eyes by Chris Young plays) Roadway *Don: Dennis. There's no way out. *Dennis McLeach: Oh, Come on. I'm the richest guy here. I have to go first. (Trips over a rock and fell into the fishes) *Don, Harold, Lance, Lucas, Bradley, Matt and Louis: Ooh. *Dennis McLeach: (Gets up) Those fish around here. *Lucas: He falls in the piles of fishes. *Harold: This is the funniest thing we heard *Don, Matt, Harold, Lance, Bradley, and Lucas: (Laughing) *Dennis McLeach: (Throws a fish off his head) Oh, You guys think this is funny? I've had enough of those jokes. *Don, Matt, Harold, Lance, Bradley, and Lucas: Sorry. Outside of Iggy's House *Bradley: What's that. A cat was in the house *Don: Shhh. Someone will hear you. *Bradley: (with his mouth) Don, You're not going to believe this. *Don: (Uncovers Bradley's mouth) What? *Dennis McLeach: Keep it down. *Heathcliff jumps on the fence and scratches his fur which caused the fur piece fall on Dennis. *Dennis McLeach: (Sneezes three times) *Don: Why are you sneezing? *Bradley: Is that a cat on the fence? *Dennis McLeach: (Sneezes seven times) *Dennis McLeach: I gotta...(Sneezes) I gotta...(Sneezes) I gotta get out of here. (Sneezes ten times) Alley Dennis' Bar Outside of Herb Jablonski's house Outside of Iggy's House Fishfood Iggy's House Sidewalk City Outside of Seafood *Don: Look. Those Fish up There. Which One to Take to Vegas. *Lucas: The one who's playing games *Ricky Peppercorn: Get Your Fishes here. *Bradley grabs the fishes *Ricky Peppercorn: Hey. *Lance and Don: Aha. *Don: Let's Go. *Ricky Peppercorn: Get Back Here, You Thieves. Sidewalk *Don, Lance, Bradley, Matt, Harold, Lucas runs by Iggy. *Iggy: Hector. Go find Heathcliff. Building Bush - Night *Hector: Heathcliff. There you are, Pal. *Heathcliff: Hector. I thought I never see you again. What's going on? *Hector: Those boys stole the tunas. It's a trap. *Heathcliff: Trap? *Hector: Come on, Buddy. We have to stop them. *Heathcliff: Let's Get them. Street *Heathcliff and Hector run after the thieves. *Hector jumps over the fence. *Heathcliff and Hector kept running *Hector: Yo, Heathcliff. I don't think It can be far. *Heathcliff: Come on, This way. Outside of Building *Bradley: Oh, Come on. We don't have enough to eat *Don: You Idiot. Stop your complaining. *Lance: We don't have time to find any food. *Harold: The cat sees us carry it and It tries to get away from us. *Matt: Get a grip, Will you? *Bradley: You Snotty Son of a (Lucas covers His mouth) *Lucas: Will you keep it down? I'm trying to carry fishes. *Harold: Guys. Guys. *Don: Are you kidding me?!? You can't turn your back on us. *Heathcliff: (Jumps off the wall and land in front of Dennis's goons) *Harold: Hey. What we got here. *Bradley: A tubby cat. *Lance: Give him what for. *Matt: I'm right behind you, Guys. *Heathcliff: (Jumps from them) *Hector: Heathcliff. Remember the lesson of fight fair. It's time to get it. *Don: (Grabs the Stick) Let's Finish him off. *Heathcliff: (Kicks Don on his balls) *Don: Ouch. Harold. I can't breath. Let it out. (Kicks Heathcliff with his foot) *Heathcliff: Whoa. (Got hit in the tree; shook his head) *Matt: All right, Furball. *Heathcliff: (Meows angrily; kicks Matt in the face) *Matt: Whoa. (Land on the ground) *Lance: (Grabs Heathcliff by the collar) *Heathcliff: (Jumps out of Lance's arms) *Heathcliff: (Grabs Lance's shirt and punches him) *Lance: (Falls on the ground) *Harold and Lucas: (Got punched by Heathcliff several times, then fall on the ground) *Iggy: (Runs to see Heathcliff and Dennis' goons) *Hector: (Licks Don on his Face) *Don: Yuck. *Marcy runs by Iggy. *Heathcliff: (Getting Tickled) Stop. *Marcy: Grab the Arrow. *Iggy: (Grabs the Arrow and aims it to Bradley's Butt) *The Arrow flew to Bradley's butt *Bradley: (Screaming) *Bradley runs around panickly. *Bradley: Somebody get it off me. *Marcy: (Grabs the Water gun) *Don sees the water coming. *Marcy: (Sprays the water from the Water gun) *Don: (Got sprayed by water) *Marcy: Yes. *Don: (Grabs a stick to hit Marcy) *Sonja: (Jumps out of the tree and land on Don which caused him to fall on the ground) *Hector: Man, She's good. *Sonja: Heathcliff. *Heathcliff: Can't talk right now. I'm busy. *Bradley: (Tries to get the Arrow out of his butt) *Heathcliff: You got an arrow on your butt. *Bradley: I know. (Realize he got an arrow on his butt) *Heathcliff: (Uses his claws and kicks Bradley on his leg) *Bradley: (Rolls on the ground and then hit the wall which cause the logs fall on him) *Bradley: He-He. (Was crushed by the logs) *Hector: Yes. Good job, Dude. *Sonja: You're my hero. City *Heathcliff: Now You're talking. *Sonja: I know about you, our home, everything and our friends. *Miles: And Me. *Heathcliff and Sonja: Miles. *Miles: (Shows the paper) Dennis has hire me to capture you. *Sonja: (Meowing frightendly) *Miles: (Grabs Sonja by her bow tie) Come along, My little Kittycat. *Heathcliff: Now I'm really mad. I'll tear off your hands. *Sonja: Put me down. Heathcliff. Street Water *Miles: I tell you where You were going. * * * * *Miles: (Rows in a boat faster) *Sonja: Heathcliff. Help me. *Heathcliff grabs her paw *Heathcliff: *Sonja: * *Dennis McLeach: Not so Fast. * *Dennis McLeach: (Sneezes) Am I Sneezing? *Heathcliff: (Pokes Dennis on his shoulder) *Heathcliff: That'll be me. *Sonja: Boo. *Dennis McLeach: (Runs away from the Cats) Another (Sneezes Three times) Cat. (Falls off the cliff; Screaming) *Dennis McLeach: (Comes out of Water) Help. Guys. *Miles: (Rows to rescue Dennis) Boss. Coming, Boss. *Sonja: I know you save me. *Heathcliff: So You'll be my girl. *Sonja: I love you so much. *Heathcliff: Love you too. *Sonja and Heathcliff: (Kisses each other) Category:Transcripts